postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogs
's pet dog. Like Champ, all dogs in Paradise are Pitbull Terriers.]] Dogs are a type of animal featured in Postal 2, Apocalypse Weekend and Postal 3 Postal 2 & Apocalypse Weekend Dogs are a common animal found around Paradise, wandering around the streets and even guarding some homes from trespassers. Generally, like all other animals in the game, they are passive, however running into one or attacking it will cause it to chase the Postal Dude or any other resident of Paradise constantly until it is killed or fed doggy treats. The dogs will also immediatelly follow and destroy cats if cats get near them. When fed doggy treats, one or more dogs will follow the ostal Dude throughout the entire game, attacking hostile civilians and enemies. Dogs can also be befriended by playing fetch with them, using various objects, including weapons and even severed heads of decapitated people. Dogs play a major role on Friday, when the Postal Dude must get an Alternator at the Junkyard. If the Postal Dude chooses to get the alternator without paying for it, he will be attacked not only by the salesman, but also by a group of dogs. Once the Postal Dude gets the alternator (either paying for it or not), a water tower will crash over a fence containing another group of dogs, causing them to escape and to block the way out. The Postal Dude needs to find another way out of the junkyard, but he will be attacked by dogs all over the place. In Apocalypse Weekend, dogs play again an active role in the Dog Pound on Sunday. They are all wearing gimp suits, suggesting that are molested by Rednecks. When the Postal Dude enters the dog pound to find his pet Champ, it appears that rednecks have gained control over the place and that they have trained dogs to kill people just for fun. When a redneck becomes aware of the Postal Dude's presence, he instructs a cat to urinate on a switch to lock the doors, so the Dude is trapped in the place and must face a large group of dogs, dervish cats, and rednecks. Once the Postal Dude reaches the end of the dog pound, Champ is apparently missing, and the Dude finds himself surrounded by one more group of dogs. However, Champ breaks into the place entering through the glass cieling, and eliminates the group of dogs by himself. Hell dogs An underground passage accessed through Lucky Ganesh or the Library leads to an area that serves as home to a group of burned, invincible dogs. They are seen to guard special items such a Rocket Launcher or a Body Armor. If the Postal Dude gets one of those items, the hell dogs will immediately attack him. Though apparently unbeatable, they can at least be hold momentarily at bay by placing them on fire. Postal 3 Dogs are confirmed to be in Postal 3. Various gameplay footage shows dogs wandering the streets. Postal Dude's dog Champ is also expected to return. Trivia *All dogs in Postal 2 appear to be Pitbull Terriers, which are known to be vicious, sometimes deadly breeds of dogs. This stays true in the game, as being too close to one will cause it to charge at the player. *A house in the Home district has a guard dog. A sign saying "Beware of rabid pitbull with aids" warns the player, as well as the game telling the player "Those beware of dog signs aint just for show". Rightly enough, entering the premises causes a pitbull to come out and chase Postal Dude. Category:Animals